


Stupid Math Homework

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nishinoya Yuu is bad at math, Not Beta Read, author projecting onto character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: Nishinoya sat at his desk, math homework in front of him. He’d read and re-read the question at least 12 times now.Or: Noya is bad at math and can’t focus, so he beats himself up over it. He finds comfort in Asahi.Warning: Noya hits himself a few times, but nothing graphic happens
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Stupid Math Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me projecting onto Noya don’t mind me-

Nishinoya sat at his desk, math homework in front of him. He’d read and re-read the question at least 12 times now.

**Why couldn’t he understand? Was he just stupid?**

He didn’t know why he was trying so hard. It was Friday, after all, he had all weekend.

He kicked his feet back and forth, tapping his pencil to his head. It was a simple equation, at least that’s what everyone was saying.

_“You finished the homework yet?” One of his peers had asked another._

_“Yeah, it was really easy.” The brunette giggled to her friend._

Yuu bit his lip, trying to focus. His mind kept drifting to things as he starred, the words blurring together and moved ever so slightly. He felt irritation and anger growing in his chest,

_**It’s simple, why can’t you solve it?** _

He hit his hand against his head a few times, thinking that maybe that would help.

He starred back down at the paper, but the words just seemed to float there, bobbing up and down as if they were in the ocean. He tried to read them, but they didn’t make sense. He knew each word, but they just couldn’t form a cohesive sentence in his mind.

He hit his head again.

_**Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stu** _

He wished this were a movie, then maybe someone would call him right now. Maybe they’d come over. Maybe he’d feel less alone.

He starred at the phone, waiting for that familiar ringing, but it never came.

_**This is reality, stupid. That’s too convinie-** _

His phone screen lit up and he hurriedly grabbed it.

**Low Power Mode Turned Off**

Batter sufficiently charged.

He reread the sentence a few times before he actually understood it.

No one was going to come and save him from himself.

He blinked a few times, frozen in place.

**Why was he like this. Nobody else has to reread the same damn math question 12 times.**

He practically jumps out of his chair and walked over to the couch. He grabbed his jacket- which he discarded as soon as he got home from practice in favour doing his stupid homework- and slipped it on. His “sufficiently charged” phone was shoved into his pocket as he put on his shoes.

He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

He stepped outside into the dark. He hasn’t realized how long he’d been trying- and failing- to work.

He shook his head, looking up at the sky.

The stars were just barely visible, but they were there. The small dots were few and far between.

He wondered exactly how far they were from each other, out there in the black void. If they looked far away from here, how far were they actually?

His hair- which was currently down- swayed as he moved his head once again.

_**Focus focus focus** _

He didn’t know what he was supposed to be focusing on, but he listened to the voice in his head anyways.

He always did.

He continued to walk, going nowhere in particular. He checked his phone: 9:27 pm.

An hour and a half on math homework.

At least he has figured out the English, not like it was much easier though.

_**Stupid** _

He found himself passing a bus stop, a few people standing there. He noted an elderly lady sitting on the bench indie the shelter; a girl probably a few years older than him, playing on her phone; and also-

He ran up to the familiar figure.

“Asahi-san!” He called out to the man, the slightly-older girl looked at him for a second as he ran.

The ace turned around as his friend crashed into him.

“N-Noya-” he stuttered out, face flushing. “What’re you doing out so late?”

“I was just taking a walk, what about you?” The smaller was much too loud, especially at this time of night, but he was just happy to see his friend.

_**Friend, are you really happy with that?** _

“I was taking a walk too, I was actually just about to head ho-” the anxious teen was quickly pulled, his sentence being cut off by his confusion.

“Come over to my place!” The libero pulled his man-bun-sporting friend back in the direction of his house.

Asahi laughed at the second year’s antics and followed him.

They arrived at Noya’s in 15 minutes or so and decided to watch a movie. It was Friday, he could worry about the stupid math homework later.

He smiled to himself as the two settled on his bed, laptop in front of them. He felt somewhat at ease, sitting beside the third year he knew so well.

Yuu leaned his head on the taller’s shoulder, holding him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, thanks for reading. This was completely a spur-of-the-moment work and there’s probably so many errors. I don’t know how anyone could sit through this trash-


End file.
